What Doesn't Take a Man
by xXGajeel-LucyXx
Summary: Lucy is filing for a divorce. She'd been stuck in a relationship with a man she doesn't love. It's time she moves on from this dumb relationship with Sting, because he's a lazy bum with no job, and drinks and poop all day. Lucy is done. She wants to prove it doesn't take a man to pay bills. Until Laxus shows interest and her plans for not needing a man, crashes. (Mild language)
1. (Preview) Step one

The bat in Lucy's hand was the first thing Gray saw. The second thing he saw was the dark circles under her eyes, yet she still looked as beautiful as she always had. Gray stood there as she turned to him her face swollen with sadness and hurt. She covered it up with an evil smile that screamed revenge. He took his first step towards her then.

"Lucy put the bat down, please. " Her face hardened immediately at his words. Her eyes started into, his a way of her to yell at him, the words he knew she was thinking.

_Traitor. _

She turned away from him and looked down to the ring in her hand. Natsu was beside Gray his hands up in some form of surrender. She was wielding a bat in her hands, they knew she was pissed, and she just gave them a wicked smile; there was no calming Lucy now. She was about to hockey puck her ring across the canal, where they were, in fact, standing in front of.

She lifted the ring up getting, what Gray knew, one last good look at it. Jellal took a step toward her before flinching back when she swung the bat at him. "Lucy-" he said slowly. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'd advise you to stay your ass the hell back." Gray winced a little at Lucy's wording, She never used words like that until now. She was more than angry, and the fire in her eyes was starting to scare him. He wanted to take another step forward, follow those with a few more and grab the bat out of her hands and throw that into the canal instead. Then take her home and forget him any the guys were so close to be assassinated by a baseball bat.

Yet, his legs wouldn't more. He couldn't. As much as he wanted to stop her, this one thing that was going to change her and maybe someday make her regret this one day, and lord god for bid it, blame them for not stopping her, but he couldn't. He knew this was a way for her to release all the stress she was feeling at the moment. He had to let her.

But the moment she threw the ring up in the sky and brought the bat up, hitting the ring and making a loud crack from the moment the two came into contact, Gray new that was a mistake. All three of the boys jumped forward as if in attempt to stop her, knowing good and well, it was too late. The ring plopped into the canal and left nothing but the slight rippling on the surface be it's presence.

They all stood there for a moment until she turned around her face washed clear of the evilness they just witness to her usual cheerful smile. She handed Jellal the bat, patted Natsu on the shoulder, blew Gray a kiss and then walked off sashaying as she went, her heels clacking on the pavement.

"I have a kid to pick up" she said with her hand coming up and waving slightly as a sign she was really leaving. "kiss the kids for me." They watched her walk off with stunned looks on their faces. Jellal took the bat and very smoothly dropped the bat into the water. Natsu snapped his head to him with a look saying, "What the heck man?"

"What?" Jellal mumbled. "I don't want to be the one with the evidence." Gray looked back in the direction Lucy walked off in and could still she her walking off. He thought that maybe any minute now she was going to turn around and come running to them begging them to help her get her ring back but she didn't. He watched her until he could no more.

Natsu held his hands up again and whistled. Jellal just cringed and tucked his now empty hands in his pockets. Gray took his and waved them in Lucy's now gone retreating figure. "She just Babe Ruth'd her wedding ring into the canal!" Natsu and Jellal looked at each other before Natsu pulled out his phone.

"should i call the police or and ambulance reporting Sting's murder?" Jellal shook his head.

"Call the exterminator and tell them there's a new species of dark widows around town." Gray stared at them.

"Are you two serious?"

They both nodded.

"You two are stupid."


	2. (Chapter 1) Step 2

**So here you guys go~! The first Chapter of What Doesn't Take a Man! I hope you guys love it just as much as i do.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

Lucy waited until _the_ next day before springing the big news onto Sting. She waited until he was fully awake and in his normal spot; in the living room with his nasty boot covered feet kicked up onto the coffee table. The dirt knocked off from the bottom and onto the table, more mess she'd have to clean up later. She walked over and slapped a stack of papers right in front of his feet. Sting looked up at her, his eyebrow raised.

"What is that?" he sat up and grabbed the papers. Lucy crossed her arms over chest and waited for Sting to look them over. When he read over the print, he looked up at her and frowned. Immediately, he threw the papers on the floor and sat back in his seat giving her a challenging look. "You want a divorce?" He said. Lucy nodded not wanting to say anything, knowing the words that came out her mouth were going to be obscenities and trash talk. Sting gave her a slight chuckle, before slowly it became a full on cackle. "You aren't going no where, baby." And with that he relaxed back into his seat.

Lucy picked the papers back up and slammed them into Sting's chest."Either you sign those divorce papers or i'm leaving. Now." Sting threw the papers behind them, making the paper scatter all across the floor, _more mess_, Lucy, had to clean. "Fine," Lucy walked up the stairs with a hard stomp, a swing in her step.

Sting trailed behind her with a smirk plastered on his face. "Is that supposed to make me worry?" Lucy flipped the bird at him from behind her back, making Sting chuckle even more,"Tell me, Baby, you really think you're going to walk out that door, leaving your _precious_ baby girl behind?" Lucy stopped at the top of the stairs and jabbed a finger in Sting's chest, making him take a step back.

"No,_ baby_" she slurred harshly, "My Child is coming with me." Sting's smirk immediately left. He pushed Lucy back against the wall and slammed a hand behind her head. Lucy stared back at him with the harshest glare her face could muster.

"Like hell. You walk out that door with my offspring, you're as dead as gone." It burned Lucy to death that he call their child,_ his_ offspring. Offspring!? Really?

"Wow, Sting, what made you start to want to worry about your child now?" Lucy snapped back, "What happened to picking her up after school? What happened to spending time with her , taking her to band practice, at least giving her a hug in the morning? You want to call yourself a father, but you're nothing, but a sperm donor." Sting watched as Lucy broke free from him and walked into their room, slamming the door closed and locking it.

He walked up to the door and slammed his palm against the base. "Open this door Lucy." When the woman didn't even try to make an attempt to open the door,Sting pounded on it making it shake vigorously. "Lucy, open the freaking door!"

Lucy jammed clothes in a suitcase and threw pictures across the wall. This was the end. She was really about to leave. Their whole Child's life she'd been down on Sting's beckon call, catering to his every need and she was sick of it. She wanted out. She wanted to get her and her child out of this house. She grabbed her phone and punched a number into it as Sting shook the door in a poor attempt to knock it down. She pushed to her ear and waited for the only person she could really trust to pick up.

"Lucy, what's up?" She heard the man on the other line say. She smiled and looked over to the door. "What's that noise in the background. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Gray, come get me." As soon as Lucy said that Gray jumped up from his place on the couch and ran up to his room, listening for farther information from Lucy." Sting's making a fuss and i can't get out the room." she mumbled into the phone so Sting wouldn't be able to hear, she swore the man had a king sense of hearing. And smell...when it came to food.

The door got off track a little, the lowest hing breaking. Lucy closed her eyes and tried to calm her hammering heart."Oh my god, He's trying to break the door. Gray please-" Gray was already pulling on a shirt and informing his own child of where he was going.

"Dad wait!" Julian yelled, running down the stairs towards his father. "I'm coming with you! I want to help." Gray caught his truck keys as Julian threw them over to him and they ran out the door.

"We're in the truck now," He told Lucy over the line "stay in the room, if he gets in try your best to defend against him. I'll get there as fast as i can." Lucy sighed and thanked him, "Stay on the phone." Gray ordered when it sounded like she was about to hang up. "I need to hear what's going on." Lucy grabbed a few more things and zipped up the suitcase. She closed her eyes and looked back at the door as Sting continued to yell a few more things.

"I have to get Aya, he's blocking the way." Gray pressed his foot on the gas and turned corners as fast as he could, trying to avoid the cops at the same time. Julian hit the dash board and snapped his head up at his father. Gray mumbled a small "sorry" when he caught the sight of a cop on top of an over pass. He wasn't sure if he clocked him, but he slowed down a little just in case.

"Wait until i get there. Do not try to leave the room." Gray was just making it up close to Lucy's block right when he saw the flashing lights behind him. He cursed aloud slamming his hand onto the stirring wheel, he was far from the cop car, how could he clock him? Unless this was a different one...one who would know what was going on.

Lucy heard the swore word and immediately got worried. "Gray," she said slowly, "What's wrong, Gray are you okay?" Behind her the door's second hinge broke as the words slipped out her mouth. Lucy winced and crouched down to her knees behind the bed. She couldn't hide from him, but she didn't want to see is face the moment her slammed the door open. "Gray he's braking the door!"

Gray looked over into his rear view mirror and noticed the bright yellow wording of sheriff on the side of the car. He sighed in relief and related it to Lucy. "I'm fine, it's Gajeel, he'll let me go. I'll be there in a moment i promise." He pulled over and waited for Gajeel to get out of the cop car behind him.

"Were you speeding, Gray! You don't need a ticket."

"I'm fine, i got lucky. Like i said, it's Gajeel." When the other man walked out the car and tapped on Gray's window, Gray obliged and gave Gajeel a raise of his eyebrow.

"I see you're speeding Mr. Fullbuster, third time this week, care to step out and put your hands behind your back." Gajeel tipped his police hat back and gave Gray a shit-eating grin.

Gray rolled his eyes and said into the phone, "Lucy say something to him." He pushed his arm through the opening in the window and held up the phone to Gajeel's ear.

"Gajeel! Please let Gray go, i've kind of got an emergency." Gajeel smirked over to Gray before answering her.

"Lucy, it's okay, i'm coming too. I knew something had to be up. Gray normally doesn't speed." He handed Gray the phone and gave him the "warning look", "I'm pulling out behind you. Just this once i won't give your ass a ticket." Gray grinned back at him and nodded.

"Alright Lucy, sit tight we're on our way. What's Sting doing." Gray pulled back out, as Gajeel slapped on the sirens again. Gray listened in on Lucy as they made the last two miles to Lucy's house.

Lucy peeked around the corner and looked over to the door. "He's almost in." Gray could hear Sting in the back ground threatening Lucy to open the door before he did. It made him growl from not be able to be there and throw down on that mother fucker.

"Do not, open that door." Gray ordered her. Lucy nodded and leaned back against the bed. She smiled a bit as she knew she could trust her friends, they were there for her and it made her feel in debt to them. Gray whipped into her drive way, pressing his foot on the brakes, making him and Julian jerk forward again.

"I'm not." He could hear Lucy finally reply. He smiled and climbed out the truck, ushering for Julian to go open the door. Gajeel was just now pulling in.

"Look, i'm here is the door unlocked?" Lucy thought about it for a moment before answering.

"No, get the key from behind the frog." Gray pointed to the large frog garden accessory Lucy placed right in front of the door, covering up a black key holder. It was for Aya on days neither Lucy or Sting (like he really even cared) could pick her up and she had to walk home. Julian pushed it to the side and grabbed the key out of the key holder.

Gajeel just then got out, cocked his gun and handed one to Gray. Lucy heard the sharp click and started to fuss on the phone, knowing exactly what was going on. "Don't you dare bring a gun my house! I have a child in here!" She yelled on the other line.

Gray gave Gajeel a look and shoved the gun back in his hands. "Really?" Gajeel smirked.

"It's for effect, it scares all the guys shit-less." Gray shook his head and pointed at he gun.

"Put that thing in the car." Gajeel mumbled under his breath about how normal citizens not understanding the job of a man on duty. Gray hurried over Julian as he pushed the door open, as they peered into Lucy's living room they could hear a loud bang from on the top of the staircase a ways from them. Gajeel could even hear it ringing out onto the front porch. Gajeel snapped his head over to him. Gray looked back as he tried to get Lucy to answer him. "Lucy!? Lucy!"

Lucy dropped the phone and grabbed her suitcase. Sting placed the door to the side and took a step inside. Lucy stood up from behind the bed and looked into Sting's enraged eyes. She slowly searched for her words, "Do you really want to do this with Aya in the house?"

Sting ignored her and took a few steps inside, noticing her packed bag. It pissed him off worst than he already was. "Who was on the phone?" Lucy realized then she had dropped it and fell to the floor, searching for her cell. Sting walked over and grabbed his wife by her hair, tugging sharply until she was back up on her feet. Lucy cried out in pain.

Gray heard the noise and nearly threw Julian into the house. Him and Gajeel sped into the house behind him and run up the stairs to Lucy's room. Gray told Gajeel to get Aya out her room on the third floor while he dealt with sting.

Lucy bit Sting's arm and he let her go with a wince. She looked under the bed and grabbed her cell throwing it into her pocket. Just as she was standing back up Julian ran into the room, throwing himself at Sting's back, Lucy slid out the way as Gray walked into the room grabbing Sting by his shirt, turning the blonde man around. Lucy looked up and watched as Gray riled his fist back before striking Sting across his cheek, making her wince and look away. Sting grabbed Grays shirt and kicked his leg out ripping Gray to the floor.

"Aunt Lucy!" Julian grabbed her hand and they both crawled over to the door just as Gajeel made it from down the stairs, carrying Aya over his shoulder as she slammed and hit his back.

"Uncle Gajeel, put me down! Let me go! Uncle Gajeel!" Gajeel ushered for Lucy to get out the door as he put down Aya and thrust her to her mother.

"Get out now!" he instructed as he turned to the bedroom Gray and Sting were brawling in. Lucy pulled her daughter in her arms and rushed her down the stairs, Julian right behind them.

"Mom, what's going on!? Where are we going." Aya asked as they made it downstairs. Lucy went to walk out the door, when she saw the divorce papers on the floor. She bent down and quickly gathered the papers into her arms and grabbed her daughter's hand.

"Say goodbye to the house, baby." Aya's face flashed confusion as Lucy pulled her out the front door and ran to Gray's black pick up GMC. Julian climbed into the back seat and helped Aya in. "I want to get in the back seat with her," Lucy told him from the opposite side. Julian nodded, understanding as he let is aunt into the back seat with Aya. Lucy pulled her daughter into her arms and sighed hoping Gray and Gajeel would get out the house quickly.

* * *

Gray threw another punch as Gajeel held Sting up. "That," Gray said, "was for making Lucy put up with bullshit all freaking 15 years." He threw another and Gajeel winced, looking away. "and that, from me hating your guts." another punch. "that was because i just wanted to break your jaw."

"Gray," Gajeel said from behind Sting. "I got to stop you there before i'm forced to arrest you." Gray gave Sting one good kick in the ball sack and turned, straightening his shirt and smacking his lips. Gajeel shot him a look that said, "quit before you're the one getting kicked in the balls."

"Okay, okay." Gray said, holding his hands up. "i'm done." Gajeel dropped Sting to the floor and grabbed Lucy's suitcase.

"What about Aya's?" he said pushing it into the hallway. Gray sighed.

"We'll come back and get some clothes later. You know how girls can be, if picked the clothes they'd have something to complain about." Gajeel nodded as they started to walk out. Sting stooped them, wrapping a hand around Gray's foot.

"Don't let her leave me." Sting mumbled. Gray glared down at the pathetic man. He went to give him a good last kick before Gajeel held his hand out, pushing him back. He walked over to sting and gave him another kick in a stomach instead. Gray raised his eyebrow at the other man, clearly amused as Gajeel fixed his cap and walked away.

"I needed a good lick in." He said. Gray chuckled.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever you say."

* * *

Gray opened the front door of his truck and looked back at Lucy and Aya as Gajeel loaded his truck with the suitcase. "Aya, i'll walk you upstairs to get some clothes, you'll be staying with me and Julian for a few weeks." Aya nodded and got out when Gray opened the door. Gajeel walked over to Lucy side and took her hand in his.

"You alright?"He asked. Lucy took in a deep breath and nodded. Even though he'd but his hands on her, even though she'd failed her marriage, even though she'd be putting Aya in the worst situation a parent could, even though she'd have start over again from scratch, she was okay. She was fine. She felt renewed. She was ready to move on.

"I'll be alright." she patted the divorce papers beside her and smiled. "I'm going to be just fine." Gajeel patted the back of her hand and let go. His walkie talkie went off and he turned to answer it. Lucy leaned back in her seat as Julian looked at her with a smile.

When Gray and Aya made it back outside, they loaded into the truck and Gray started it up. Gajeel told him he was going back to the station and to take care. They said their goodbyes before Gray pulled out. As she watched the house fade from her view, Lucy couldn't help but feel the small pain in her chest.

* * *

As Gray pulled into his driveway, Juvia came out, hopping down the porch steps, her long blue hair disheveled and she was still in her night clothes. When she saw Aya and Lucy hop out the truck, she blushed and made a quick attempt to flatten it out some. "Honey," she said slowly walking up to her husband. "what's going on? What's Aya and Lucy doing here?" Gray popped his trunk and pulled out Lucy suitcase, handing it to his son.

"You mean to tell me it's," Gray looked down at his watch then back at his wife," two thirty and you haven't gotten dressed?" Juvia frowned and pulled her rope tighter on her body.

"You know work is killing me, i slept a little later than normal that's all" Gray smirked over at her and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Why's Lucy and Aya here...don't tell me she's really going for a divorce." Gray nodded and closed the trunk.

"I'm afraid so," he said, "they'll be staying here with us for awhile." Juvia's face lite up as she looked over to Aya standing by her front door, waiting on her mother to walk up the pouch. Gray raised an eyebrow as he knew Juvia had always loved it when the young girl was around. "We'll just have to try and keep Julian off Lucy." Julian's face brightened in a blush being found out by his little crush on his aunt.

"Daaaad," he whined. Gray smirked down at him then turned and looked over to Lucy.

"Right right" He said. Julian frowned at his dad before pushing Lucy's suitcase into the house. Lucy took it from him and thanked the young man. Julian smirked as Lucy gave him a light peck on his cheek. Gray just shook his head.

* * *

"Well," Juvia said, rubbing her hands together. She had changed clothes and was now more presentable in her small black baby tee and dark jeans, heels on her feet. She curled her hair and put in earrings. "Now then, you two can make yourselves at home." Lucy smiled up at her and wrapped her arms around the other woman, in a hug.

"Thank you so much." Juvia hugged her back, pressing her hand into her back.

"Now, now don't get sentimental on us. You would have done the same for us." Juvia pulled back and smiled, "How long do you think it'll be before you can get the name of the house in just your name."

"Maybe a week," Lucy said sighing and walking over to their dinning room table. The two took a seat as Lucy pressed her hand to the side of her head. "I can't go back until he's gone."

"No," Juvia said, agreeing, "and we don't expect you to. Stay as long as you need." Lucy nodded attempting at a smile.

"Thank you, but we don't want to over stay our welcome. Once everything is situated we'll leave. I don't want to keep Aya away from the house, things like this can break a child you know?" Juvia sighed as she couldn't help but understand.

"Yes. It would be best to get things settled as soon as possible."

"But at the same time, "Gray said walking in on the conversation, "You don't need to rush. We'll see what we can do to help. We can call Gajeel to testify as a cop on you behalf in court."

"He would have done it anyway." Juvia added. Lucy nodded.

Gray took a seat in between the two ladies. "Then you'll be fine. I wouldn't worry a bit. " Juvia smiled and went to grab her husband's hand when she noticed the marking on his knuckles.

"Gray! What happened to your hand, sweetie?" Gray looked down and blinked a few times at the scratches.

"Whoa, i hit him that hard?" He laughed it off as the women around him shook their heads.

* * *

The next morning Lucy woke up early and slowly pulled herself out of the bed, trying hard not to awake Aya beside her. Juvia and Gray only have one guest room and Lucy was more than thankful for it; she was more prepared to sleep on the couch or something.

She threw on some clothes, blushed her teeth, and left a small note fore her daughter, stating she'd be back shortly. She was ready to get the divorce papers settled. She had already had a consultation with an experienced divorce lawyer and they conversed on everything for more than two hours, going over how the laws of Fiore apply to the particulars of her situation.

She wasn't sure what she was going to expect, or even if Sting would agree to the terms at all, but she had to do her best.

She went to head out when she realized she didn't have a way to get there. They left in Gray's GMC and her car was park at her house. She closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Use the GMC." A voice came behind her. She turned and saw Gray standing there with the key to his car and house in his hands. He walked over to her and planted them in the palm of her right hand.

She shook her head and went to thrust them back to him. "No i couldn't possibly, you're already doing so much for me and i couldn't use any more of your kindness for-"

"Lucy," Gray leaned in and wrapped his arms around her. Lucy froze, her sentence lost in her closet friend's embrace. "take the truck Lucy. You need to get this situated out. Please, just go." Lucy's eyes began to tear up. The weight of the last year became too heavy to hold above her head and it just came crashing down on her. She held on tight to Gray as he pulled back and took her tear stained cheeks into his hands. "Think about Aya, you need to go and get this done for her. Be strong for your child, Lucy."

And she was. She was going to be everything Sting wasn't for her daughter. She had three years to make it up to her before she'd be gone and out into the world alone. She closed her eyes and nodded. Gray gave her a smile and let her go. "Now, don't come back until you are a divorced woman." Lucy nodded and turned opening the front door. Gray watched her leave and locked up behind her.

Down the stairs Aya came with her night gown, flowing behind her. "Uncle Gray? I got mom's note." Gray turn to her and opened his arms for a hug.

"Why don't you go wake up Julian and Aunt Juvia and we make some pancakes?" Aya smirked and ran off back up the stairs.

* * *

After three days of meetings ,papers, court, and arguments with Sting, Lucy filed her divorce and was able to walk away her title as Mrs. Eucliffe erased. Permanently.

Sting was to give a hundred and forty seven dollars every month in child support and the rights to the house was in Lucy's name. She'd be able to move back home. She thought it'd take longer, but she was more than excited to get back into the home she was supposed to be in.

The first thing she did as a single woman again was pawn her wedding band. If she hadn't sent the other one into the canal, she would have pawned it to, though she got what she needed out the silver band and put it all into Aya's college funds were the majority of the child support would go.

Her plan was to finish out the rest of the three years she had with Aya as a single mother and devote time spent into making sure Aya's future would be nothing but given to her. She'd spend more time with her daughter and work on their bond.

Of course Aya still wanted to see Sting, so he wasn't completely out of the picture. He had the child every Saturday and the rest of the time, Lucy kept her.

And lastly, Lucy wanted to move on as an independent woman. She'd prove to Sting she could make it on her own, that she didn't need him for anything. She had her own and she'd show everyone who doubted her. Everyone. Including her father who thought the whole idea of the divorce was ridiculous. Probably only because he was the one who arranged for Lucy and Sting to be together.

Lucy felt free now though, and to celebrate she was going to have some fun with her daughter. She called up all her befriended families and invited them all to the Water park. It was time for the fun to begin.

Natsu and Lisanna were the first to show up with their daughter Risana. Natsu immediately pulled out beers for them in congratulating Lucy in her new divorced life. Gajeel and Levy made it right behind them with their ten month old baby girl. Erza and Jellal came carting a large cooler of snacks and sandwiches and their son Simon. And lastly Gray, Juvia and Julian.

The teens went off to jump into the automatic waves, leaving the adults and baby Roslyn to bathe in the sand and sun. Lucy felt so good about everything that she allowed herself to relax into the earth and let it suck her up.

About thirty minutes later, Natsu and Jellal were standing over her with matching masks of mischief. She blinked a few times up at them and raised an eyebrow. "You two need something?" She asked

Jellal sat back on his hand and smirk, "Naw, i was just admiring your beautiful face." Lucy turned to Natsu waiting for his excuse and got nothing but the man trying to suppress a fit of laughter.

"Right..."Lucy said slowly, taking a stand. "Well i'm parched. You guys want anything to drink?" Jellal held his hand up, shaking is head.

"No we're fine, go and get yourself something to drink." Lucy nodded and walked off noting how as soon as she did, The guys burst into a fit of laughs and uncontrollable shakes. She rolled her eyes and thought nothing of it.

As she walked up to a stand selling lemonade she decided she's get some fore the kids too, pulling her purse from off her shoulder and taking out her wallet. When she looked back up, she was greeted with the most sexy man she had ever seen. He stared back her, them both frozen for a long moment, their eyes just locked in on each other.

He was amazing. Sharp sparked blonde hair a shade a bit darker than hairs. He had a broad chest open out for the world to see, a black tattoo covering his right side of his chest. He had a scar on his right eye that reminded her of a bolt of lightning. Then there was his eyes, the light bluish grayish tented orbs that were killing her. He was just big pure bolt of sexiness and Lucy couldn't take her eyes off him.

"May i help you?" He asked, snapping her back into reality.

"Oh...right...uh..um. What was this stand again?" Lucy's cheeks tented with a dark red blush as she looked away, embarrassed. The man let out a laugh and pointed up at the sign above her head.

"Lemonade. You came so i assumed you wanted some?" he replied. Lucy shook her head and pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Right i had to get drinks for the kids. Um... Five large Lemonades please." The man nodded and turned getting to work on the order.

"Do you normally go to the beach with a dick on your head?" he asked over his shoulder. Lucy blinked a few times, confused.

"Excuse me?" The man looked back at her, setting one finished cup of lemonade on the counter separating them.

"You have a drawing of a dick on your forehead." He smirked and leaned in pointing to the top of her head. Lucy's face flashed red all over and she quickly grabbed her purse and pulled out her compact mirror. Sure enough right on her forehead was a very proud drawn penis. She took in a deep breath slamming her purse on the counter. The man laughed and turned back to finish her order. "The kids?" he asked.

"No, " Lucy said bitterly, "their parents." That only made him laugh harder. Lucy kept her hand on her forehead, looking down at her flipflop covered feet.

When he was finished with her order he set the cups onto the counter and handed her a wet napkin. Lucy thanked him and took it, attempting to get the mark of the idiot off of her forehead. The man watched her, staring even making Lucy a bit uncomfortable. She thanked him again and shyly handed him the napkin as he tossed it into the garbage can.

"You need help getting these back, it'll be hard for one little lady to carry these on her own." Lucy's pride sparked and she quickly shoved all the cups into her chest. The man raised an eyebrow at her.

"No," she said with a smile. She heaved and picked up the cups, crushing them into her body. "I've got -" a cup fell and another one's straw jammed into her eye. The man quickly leaned over the counter and steadied Lucy from falling. "No!" she snapped swinging away from is grasp. "I can handle-"

"Lucy!?" She looked up and saw Gajeel and Erza running over to her. "You okay? Need help?" Erza said walking over and pulling two cups from her grasp. Lucy pouted and looked away.

"Thanks." she mumbled. Gajeel took the other two from her.

"You can ask others for help sometimes." he scolded. Lucy puffed out her cheeks and turned over to the man watching them with an amused smirk.

"I'm not paying for that." She said stubbornly, pointing to the cup that fell on the ground. The blonde prince nodded his head and handed her a fresh new one.

"Sure, but i do expect you to at least pick it up." He pointed over to a sign close by that was the slogan of Fiore. In big letters it prohibited littering. "Keep Fiore beautiful." he said mocking her with the slogan. Lucy chuckled and picked up the cup and handed it to him. They held it there for a moment as Lucy smiled up at him. "Laxus Dreyar."

"Lucy," she said, "Euclif- ...Heartiflia" Laxus raised an eyebrow at that.

"Married now?"

"Divorced now." Laxus slowly nodded as he finally took the cup from her and placed it were it belonged.

"Well then it isn't wrong for me to ask for your number." Lucy gave him a look.

"I've got a kid." She said.

"And i've got a grandfather who acts like one. We're equal." Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Alright then Mr. Dreyar, why don't i think about that."

Laxus smirked back her, "I'm not quite sure if i'm going to see you again." Lucy turned, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"I'll be back to get more lemonade...maybe." Laxus chuckled as she sashayed away.

"Don't have anymore dicks, on your forehead!" he called off behind her. Lucy snapped around and laughed at him while at the same time making a reminder in her head to bury Jellal and Natsu six feet underground.

* * *

**So you guys what do you think about the first chapter? What do you think about the kids? Is there any concerns you guys have or anything? Just let me now in the comments.**


	3. (Chapter 2) One Step Back

**Happy May the 27th! **

**PEOPLE I AM NOW ON SUMMER BREAK! **

**Why don't we have party and celebrate with TEN Updates in a weeks span! Hell yeah bring on the damn Challenge! So you guys flip flop between this account and the other one ( For those who don't know it xXGrayGajeelLaxusXx) for some fantastic updates. **

**Have fun and enjoy. You guys tell me when you get out in the reviews. **

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

Okay, she'll admit it. She was attracted to Laxus. He was definitely her type. Well…sting was just a fumble. He was close enough. It was just one of those oops I got pregnant, marry me, kind of things. Lucy liked sting- a lot –when she first meet him, well she had to have some kind of feelings for him to have his child. Just one thing. Whatever it was, it was, he lost it so long ago that she forgot what it was. That's beside the point, anyway.

Sting was sloppy. He never made his side of the bed. Once he was up, he was gone. It was always up Lucy to keep things tidy in their house. When Sting ate, he became all three of the little pigs put together. Food everywhere. EVERYWHERE. Two years ate better than Sting did. When he came home from his property in the swamps, Lucy was on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor because he completely disregarded the idea of taking off his muddy boots. It was almost as if dirt and mud was attracted to him. Lucy should consider opening up cleaning business from having to clean so much after him. Mavis, Aya was cleaner than him.

Maybe then would they have enough money for Aya's first car? Let along having enough money to even get her off to college.

College. It was so close. Four more years. As much money Lucy had saved up for ever over those fourteen years, you'd think Lucy would have even half of the funds. Nope. Guess who wanted to dog out, decide to quit their job, open her account, and blow the money on stupid things including a motorcycle. A MOTORCYCLE!

His excuse. "I thought it was retirement money." W-what!? If that even was the case, why spend it when they both weren't even thirty five yet!? That's right. Lucy wasn't even thirty five yet. She had Aya when she was eighteen and got married to Sting a year later.

Their "fumble" wasn't even worth mentioning. Actually, she was thankful for it. She got a wonderful daughter that she wouldn't trade for the world. Now, she was a free woman. She could smell the fresh air already. So long fourteen years of agony. Hello Mr. Dream Man Laxus Dreyar! Shall we move on now?

Sting.

Sting, Sting, Sting, Sting, Sting.

Even now as we speak, he can't keep his trap closed. Even now, freshly divorced and packing his bags his bags in full Sting Glory- he still fussed. Oh how amusing it is to Lucy that men believe they can still protect their pride even after it's been damaged critically.

Sting glared at Lucy for maybe the thousandth time that whole morning. He was still packing?! "Don't get all cocky just because you won a court case." He bristled lowly. Lucy was sitting on the kitchen table, he legs crossed and her fingers busy with painting her tips a dark midnight blue. She fluttered her eye lashes at him and dipped her head.

"Excuse me," She mumbled, "I'm not egotistic like someone."

"Egotistic?" Sting snapped, looked over at her. He set down a few bags and strutted over to her. "Tell me one time I was ever Egotistic?"

"Right now…all the time." Sting growled lowly and pushed his last suitcase towards the front door. Aya was in the kitchen sipping on a small glass of lemonade. She watched her parent's exchange with no input. Lucy finally looked up as Sting grabbed the last of the boxes he had and cocked her head to the side. "So you can't argue?"

"No need."

"Because I'm right?"

"'Ight, bet."

"Sting." Lucy set down her bottle of nail polish and blew a little at her tips. "Give yourself a break from the lies, sweetheart."

"Give that poor table a break" Lucy got up and went to say something before Aya cut in, walking into the room and looking at her parents dead in the eyes. Lucy sucked in a breath and turned away from him. Sting said nothing and just finished taking out the last of his boxes.

* * *

Looking now, down at the phone in her hands, Lucy wasn't really sure if she really wanted to text Laxus. She was really prepared to just raise Aya herself. She didn't need a man. And if we really being a hundred percent real, Lucy basically raised Aya herself all the other fourteen years. With Sting gone, it just felt a bit the same. Nothing really changed for Lucy. Aya, though, things must have been a bit harder on her end. She stayed with her mother throughout the week and then on the Saturday she was with her father.

Today she was with her father.

Aya had urged her mother to contact Laxus- Lucy didn't want to do anything behind Aya's back. If she was going to date someone, Aya had approve and it seems like she was pretty fine with it- but Lucy just wasn't very set on actually contacting him. She wanted to, so bad. I mean for crying out loud, this was the man of her dreams. She wanted him so bad, but that independent side of her weighed over and she just couldn't devote herself to another person and they just make things difficulty for her and her daughter.

Laxus would just have to be that really attractive, hunky guy that gave her his number at the beach the other day. Petty.

When Aya came home she was laughing and had a few bags in her hands. Lucy stood up from the couch and straightened her hair, she didn't want Sting seeing her even the slightest stressed and think it was over him leaving. When he came in through the door he smirked and pressed a kiss to Aya's forehead. Lucy glared at him but the moment Aya looked over to her, it was replaced with a very welcoming smile. Aya ran over and began going over her current state of bliss.

"I'm so excited for school now, I got to text Julian about all this stuff." She cheered, running up the stairs. Lucy watched her and smiled. If there was one thing he could do, he had to make it up to Aya for not being here anymore.

"Thank you," Lucy said, despite the feeling she had that Sting was supposed to be this like this with her all the time. "It looks like she really enjoyed herself." Sting nodded.

"I made sure of that." He looked down and it was quiet for a long moment. "How are you?" Lucy looked up and saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"Fine." She quickly shot at him. "Really good, just got myself a date." Sting looked over at her at that moment and frowned.

"You got a date?"

Lucy gulped, "Well, uh…kind of." Sting cocked his head to the side and gave her a look. His arms were crossed over his chest and he just stood there giving her a look of not believing a word she said. "Don't believe. Well you know what." Lucy snapped out her phone and flashed Laxus's number at him "I'll prove it, but not because I just want to prove you wrong, but just for the satisfaction of seeing the look on your face when I remarry." Sting just stared at her.

"That's Jellal's number." Lucy snapped her head down and quickly went to Laxus then showed him again. "Call him now then. Prove it to me."

Lucy blinked a few times. "Excuse me?"

"Call him. I want to hear this guy." Lucy laughed and rolled her eyes.

"His sexy voice might kill you in an instant." She looked up at him and smirked. "He's got an eight pack."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Because you wish you had one. Boom."

"Lucy call the man." She puckered her lips out and pressed call. She didn't even know what she was doing anymore but she had to just make him mad. She just wanted to make him burn. She tapped her foot and waited for Laxus to pick up. When he did she snapped on the speaker.

"Hello?" Lucy smirked and looked up to Sting.

"Hello, Laxus, its Lucy. From the beach the other day. I was calling to set up a date with you." Laxus chuckled on the other end.

"You sound like you're ordering a pizza or checking your bank account." Lucy frowned.

"Shut up, just tell me when you're free."

"Tomorrow, I'm good. You got someone to watch your kid?" Lucy looked up at Sting and held his hands up. "Not my business," He mumbled. Deadbeat. "I'll take the silence as a no, bring them." Lucy snapped her head down to the phone.

"Huh?"

"You can bring the kid. I like kids and never had the chance to have one of my own. How old?" Lucy, thrown off stumbled over her words.

"F-four-teen. She's fourteen."

"Bring her, we can do something together. Is she okay with it? I don't want her to feel as if I was just trying to replace her father." Lucy didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe how understanding Laxus was. She was overwhelmed. She had completely forgotten that Sting was standing behind her. "Lucy?" She cleared her throat and smiled.

"I think she'll like that. I'd like that. Thank you Laxus."

"It's no problem. So, tomorrow, two okay with you?"

"Yeah, two is fine." Laxus's voice got low.

"Alright, then I'll meet you guys at the Northbridge mall. Goodnight Luce." Lucy was hanging over the clouds,

"Yeah…see you there." They hung up.

When Lucy snapped back into reality she looked around to find Sting gone.

* * *

"I bet he secretly wanted you guys to be alone." Aya was saying as she pushed a Cd into the radio. "He just wanted to get on your good side because you're a divorcee."

"Aya." Lucy said slowly. She gripped the leather trim on the steering wheel. "Don't say things like that, you haven't met him yet."

Aya shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, just nervous. Don't want anyone just using you mom." Lucy took in a deep breath and focused on the road.

"Thank you baby, if Laxus doesn't work out I won't go for anyone else." Aya looked over to her mother. Lucy was serious. She didn't want to put Aya through that. If things with Laxus turn out for the worse, she'd just focus on getting Aya to the next level in life.

"Okay." She finally said.

They pulled into Northbridge, got a parking space, and got out. Lucy looked over to her daughter and flattened her hand down her nineties styled red and white polka-dotted dress. "Do I look alright?" She mumbled.

"You look amazing mom. Who would have thought you'd pull off the nineties so well. You look like Lady Liberty, blonde and with big boobs." Lucy closed her eyes and playfully shoved her daughter.

"Please don't say that in front of Laxus."

They walked up the main steps and there was Laxus, outside waiting on them. He looked really nice in his button up black shirt and khaki pants. Lucy froze on the spot. Aya turned to her mother and raised her eyebrows.

"I haven't been on a date in fifteen years." Aya rolled her eyes and tugged her mother over to Laxus.

"It's not really a date with me here, but if you need any pointers, just be yourself and don't do anything stupid." Lucy sighed.

"Thanks sweetheart, but that really didn't help."

"They were pointers from a fourteen year old who's never been on a date before, what did you think they would be? But I did read that in Seventeen before." Laxus smiled over at them walked over.

"You two look lovely. Everyone ready?" Aya thanked him and extended her hand out.

"Aya Eucliffe, Lucy's daughter. Nice to meet you sir. If you want my mother you've got a lot to prove to me." Laxus laughed and shook her small hand.

"I Promise I won't disappoint." He looked over to Lucy and she instantly force again. "You've got a mean one here." Lucy nervously laughed.

"She is like her mother…"

"Shall we go?" Aya asked hopping herself into the store and turning to them. Laxus extended his arm out to her and Lucy linked hers in.

"Let's not keep her waiting." Lucy sighed. She was about to give this date her all. She looked up to Laxus and nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

"WHAT! These limited addition galaxy vans weren't in here yesterday!" Aya had her head glued to the glass window of Rue-21. "Mom, Laxus, stay right here. This is major business." She said seriously. Laxus smiled down at her.

"Take your time. Your mother and I well be walking around." Aya nodded.

Lucy bit her lip and firmly laid down some instructions. "Text me when you come out, do not leave from the outside and go walking off on your own. Oh and make sure you check your recite before leaving okay?" Aya threw up and 'Okay' Signal before running into the store. Lucy sighed and watched her go.

"I can tell you're very protective of her" Laxus said after a moment of just watching people exit out the store.

"She's my only. Last thing I've got left." Lucy said. She smiled and turned walking a little a ways from the store, Laxus right behind her.

"Right. You told me you were divorced." Laxus kept his eyes on her, "Does she still see her father?" Lucy nodded.

"She saw him yesterday, spent the whole day with him. She's with him every Saturday and then I've got her all the other days. I try to be strong. It's only been a few weeks, but I feel like she's been just locking her feelings inside. That she really wants to be with her father, she was a bit closer to him than she was to me. But he never did much with her. I guess it's just that bond a daughter has with her father. I Know I had it once." Laxus was quiet for a moment. Lucy became conscious that she was almost about to go through her life story with him. "I'm sorry. I was just blabbering on, weren't I?"

"No," Laxus said slowly, "I don't mind. You've got to let things go sometimes. If you need to let things out, I'm here." Lucy looked up at him and thanked him. "But to reply to what you were saying, I think this is something you should talk about with your daughter. Possibly she wants to be with her father, but then on the other hand maybe she wants to be with you. You never know unless you ask. I remember when my parents split, I was left with my father. I don't really even know much about my mother, that's just how much time I had with her. I lived with my father, but when things got bad, I was thrown on my grandfather. He took the best care of me. So if I was Aya, I'd went to be with the person who took the best care of me. I'd want to be with the one who was always there for me. "Laxus looked down at Lucy and smiled. "So if that's you, I wouldn't worry about it so much. It's obvious you care a lot about her. That's all that matters."

"Exactly." They turned around to see Aya behind them with a box of shoes in her hands. "I'm fine with how things are mom. You don't have to worry about how much time I spend with dad. It feels like nothing changed, just because you and dad split up, that doesn't mean you have to force him to spend time with me. Things are great this way." Aya smiled bright and walked up to them, "Plus I don't want you alone. Well…" She looked up to Laxus, "I think we don't have to worry about that either." Laxus chuckled.

"No, I'll make sure to protect her when you aren't around." Aya nodded and threw out her pinky.

"That's a promise!" Laxus took her pinky in his and they shook it. Lucy couldn't believe what just blossomed before her. She closed her eyes and placed her hands over eyes.

"Thank you Laxus…Thank you so much." Laxus threw his arm around her neck, pulling her into his chest. Aya came up and hugged her mother around her waist and they just let her cry a bit. Lucy let a bit of the weight se carried on her shoulders just go. They ran down her cheeks and fell to the ground of the mall, but they were leaving her.

She was grateful.

* * *

**One weeks later**

"So how are things going?" Lucy kicked her feet up onto the coffee table and smirked to herself. She pressed the phone she had to her ear closer and nodded.

"Yeah, everything is fantastic. Laxus is a keeper."

"Well I'm glad to hear that Luce, you deserve a better guy than Sting. So I was thinking, to make up for that time me and Jellal pranked you, how about we just have another group outing with the kids again next weekend. You bring Laxus and introduce him to everyone."

"You're acting like we're married already, Natsu."

"You are going to marry him, right?"

"Natsu!"

"Just asking." They shared a laugh and Lucy just smiled.

"Well, we'll see how things go." Arms wrapped around her neck and she leaned her head back into the embrace.

"She'll marry me one day." Laxus said into the phone.

"Woah! Was that him!?" Natsu hollered into the phone. "He sounds like a big guy!"

"Sure," Lucy said laughing, "He's got an eight pack." Laxus raised his eyebrows. " Sorry, it just slipped out." Natsu laughed on the other end. "Well, sorry to cut things short but I've got laundry to do, I'll talk to you later Natsu-"

"Wait! I forgot to tell you something I heard the other day…um sorry to be the one to break it to you, but I know it really wouldn't bother you much since you're moving on and stuff…anyway I heard, Sting's got a baby on the way." Lucy's eyes widen, before the phone dropped from her hand.


End file.
